


Birthday Boy

by Luflice



Series: Crossover Plot Bunnies [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luflice/pseuds/Luflice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hales and the pack have been invited for a birthday dinner at Peters after a long time of no contact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot, one of the kinds where I experiment with plot ideas.  
> I might write more for this Universe, or more for other plot ideas. I really just want to start writing again. This is one of those stories where most of the pack survived and peace came back to Beacon Hills.

Stiles got out of the car slowly, looking up at the apartment building in interest. Despite having convinced the others to actually go with him, he was still not quite sure if it was the right decision. Although Beacon Hills had been calm for over year now, they were all not really settled just yet. And Peter - Peter had disappeared even before that, no one had really known what happened and back then no one had really cared.

 

Now though - now they had no choice but to.

 

Because a week ago they had all gotten an invite to a birthday dinner at this address. Stiles didn't think Peter was the type for stuff like that, even less that he would want to invite them after everything, but they had it black on white. Derek himself had been surprised, just like Cora, both of them as out of contact with the former Alpha as the rest of them had been.  
"Come on, you wanted us to go, so we are going."

  
Lydia says sharply, stepping up next to him. She was beautiful and composed as always and Stiles could only imagine the emotions bubbling beneath the surface. With Allison, Scott, Isaac, Derek and Cora, they had come in three cars in the end. The rest had been invited too, but none of them felt the need to respond and really - it was crowded enough. Stiles knew though that even with just them, they would still be more than enough to fight Peter if it would come to it.

 

Ten minutes later Cora knocked.

  
There was no sound at first, the werewolves only able to smell food and hear rustling, before someone called out. "Alright, you know what ? I will go open that damn door. But you better finish setting the table and be nice, Peter. You're a really sore loser and birthday boy, you know?" The voice was definitely one they had never heard before now and the accent wasn't American.  
Just as this had been relayed for the humans with them, the door opened.

  
Greeting them was the sight of a small, raven haired man, wearing a button up shirt and dress pants, smiling at them all. " Hello, hello ! Come in. We just put dinner on the table. " The man offers, bowing shortly before letting them all in. His green eyes watched them with a glint of mischievousness, and Stiles wondered for a moment whether he had withheld his name - or what he was doing here in general - on purpose.

  
Slowly they hung up their jackets and put away their shoes, following the man into the living room. And indeed there was Peter, standing at the end of the table with a scowl on his face. "Do we really have to? " He huffs, before wilting lightly under the glare of the stranger.

  
"Hello, it's nice to see you again, thank you for coming." Peter rattled off, lifting one shoulder and even trying for a smile. It looked rather forced. "May I introduce you to my partner, Harry. "  
He gestures to his companion, using the same arm to pull him close the next moment, features softening lightly. " He was the one who convinced me to hold this dinner. Something about reconciling and closure. " The last words were barely heard, but he spoke them all the same.

  
Everyone just stared for a moment, wondering what was going on. 


	2. When the night has come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But how did they meet? Where did they meet? How did it all start?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I got a few responses and kudos I thought why not try more? I have a rough plot planned out, will post depending on my own free time and reception from readers.

It was dark in the hallways of Eichen House, only the emergency lights glinting on the thick glass walls. It was not silent, no.  
Night was the time most of the basements residents were most active. Screaming and groaning, whispering and growling, the air was filled with noises of a wilderness that humanity rarely saw anymore.  
These creatures were what children’s nightmares were made of, crawling out from beneath their beds, falling out of the cupboard just to crawl towards them. This was what made you fear the darkness even when you grew older, made you walk that much faster late at night without any reason why.

Suddenly the noise stopped. A last high screech echoed through the halls, followed by the deafening sound of a door banging shut.  
One soft step, then another, it was the only noise in the whole hallway. A soft white light floated through the corridor, the light flickering over its makers features, green eyes glowing in the dark.  
Whenever they flitted towards the glass windows on either side you could hear the creatures behind it backing away, claws scraping over concrete, low whines and whimpers escaping them.  
“Where can I find Peter Hale?”

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing he smelled was burnt wood and flesh. It always was, no matter where he woke up, or in what state he was in. It would follow him everywhere.  
The second time he breathed in he almost sneezed, eyes snapping open. Between the smells of Aum, white hallows and Athelas, there’s Mistletoe and Cambylictus tree. Mistletoe is what rubbed him wrong, its poisonous effects all too clear on his mind. And Cambylictus? How did whoever this was even get their hands on that?  
He surveys the room, blinking a few times at the dark wood and tapestries around him. At the other end of the room was a long work desk and shelves full of vials and herbs, which explained the overwhelming scent. “Witch.” He mumbles, trying to get out of the bed, but the minor headache he had experienced when waking up was evolving into blinding agony with every movement he made.  
“I would prefer wizard, but you can’t probably even hear me right now anymore with all the pain you must be experiencing… “

 

* * *

 

Was the last thing he heard before everything around him turned dark, drifting off to the smell of woods in the rain and an oncoming storm.  
When he comes to next, it’s to someone shaking him, a raspy voice slowly coming into focus.  
“Master’s wolf has to get up - dirty mongrel in mistress’ house, mistress would be furious – master wants..”  
Opening his eyes, the creature in front of him is wholly unfamiliar and he snarls, jumping back against the headboard, out of its reach. He was vulnerable, defenseless and this –  
“He’s awake, Kreacher has done his duty. You are to clean yourself up before master comes to check on you. ”  
\- Gone. Simply gone.


End file.
